Spinny seal (Arctic)
Spinny seals, sometimes known as Freezy boiz, Sealy Boiz '''or '''Arctic Boiz are a recently discovered species. They were first found in Mt. Shiveer by a photographer, with only 3 specimens there, but more were discovered in the Boi slaughterhouse. There were 50+ Spinny seals there, but only 2 of them were saved. Very unfortunate isn't it? Appearance Spinny Seals have white fur, and brown paw pads. They usually have brown eyes, but some of the Spinny seals found in the Boi slaughterhouse had black eyes, dark blue eyes, yellow eyes, and oddly enough, pink eyes. They are simply a white seal with the original spinnyboi outfit and a pink nose. Traits Scientists and spinnyzoologists found the 3 specimens first found by the photographer, and took them into the official Spinny Labs for studying. Those Spinny Seals were found to have very thin pawpads that could slide in ice without any issues at all. The spinny seals were also found to have: * Head flowers that could survive the very low temperatures of Mt. Shiveer * A transparent coat right above their skin that protects from both the heat and the cold. The coat can only protect from weak heat though. * Finely tuned senses to protect from predators and hunt, such as very sharp claws, a specific claw at one of the seals' paws that can grab fish easily, sharp teeth, echolocation, and ears that could hear sound from as far away as 2 kilometers. They seem like they were naturally made to survive within the cold of Mt. Shiveer, and areas slightly outside of Mt. Shiveer. Behavior Spinny Seals are shy and if unhealthy, as seen on the Boi slaughterhouse, can become even more shy and sometimes aggressive. One of the boiz participating on the raid saw some Spinny Seals on cages, and when he tried to approach one of them, he got bit. And trust me, that bite was really bad. He bled a lot. Habitat Spinny Seals live in any place that's cold. You name it: Mount Shiveer, Igloo Estate, a snowman, your freezer, i said any place that's cold. There's no such thing as a place which is too cold for a Spinny seal. But i don't recommend hiding Spinny seals in the last 2 places i told you if you don't supply food. While they can't die frozen, they can die from hunger or thirst. Diet We don't know everything Spinny seals eat, but they were seen eating shrimps, fish, crabs, ice, snow, and small squirrels and chipmunks. They were also seen chasing a Spinny skunk before, mistaking it with a giant squirrel using a Spinnyboi outfit. Spinny seals also like yogurt and icecream, as seen in a study. History Spinny seals were born in the Glacies Period of the Spinnyboi History, where more and more arctic boiz popped up. Most of these are gone now, and spinny seals seemed to be one of the 8 lucky survivors from the Glacies Period. Spinny seals, in the Glacies Period, were just one of the prey species born in the Glacies Period. They weren't very recognized because they were... well, average in that time. Sure, they did have the same traits as today, and those traits are considered very good, but many species also had similar or identical traits during that time. The Spinny seal population was declining very quickly. Then, one day, when the Glacies Period was nearly over, a lonely spinny seal decided to go on a fishing spree, and made a huge stock of seafood in the end. A lot of Sabertooth boiz and other species would try to steal that seafood when that Spinny seal was away, but then he got a female spinny seal to breed with. And since they had a enormous supply of water and food, they never got out from underground. They eventually had children, and both seals decided to train their children to guard their supplies. That gone on and on for millions of years, without the spinny seals ever getting out from the underground. A spinny seal, which was thought to be the last (it was actually the parent of 4 spinny seals) was hunted down by a hunter and died. The hunter got arrested due to illegal hunting for 10 years, and a additional 5 years for making a species go extinct. The rest of the spinny seals lived a normal life, but in the next generation of seals they decided to finally get out of the underground and leave their supply there, below the snow they used to live on. This was when Spinny seals were discovered. In February of a unknown year, a photographer stumbled upon a small family of Spinny seals and decided to picture it. And that picture made history: it was the day Spinny seals were discovered. Scientists and spinnyzoologists looked for them very often, but only found them years later. They started studying those seals, and thanks to that studying, we know more about them. Including this history. After some very hard studies, this whole history was uncovered somehow. Category:Not spinny boi Category:Arctic spinny boiz Category:Aquatic boiz Category:Don't eat beans